jaxtons_trollpasta_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Nes Godzilla: The Final Chapter
Chapter 1: Egilid I'm Zachary and I'll tell you about my replay at this weird stuff So have you heard of NES Godzilla? Well, this is a new chapter after the epilogue... I started NES Godzilla but it was different the map was called Egilid, it was weird. There was some levels that I knew but they were all messed up and out of order like a snuff film. There was an invisible wall isolating Mothra and Godzilla. So I had to go into different routes. I was going through the route until there was weird a black entity called 'Wendigo' exploded instantly killing it and infecting Mothra, Mothra's name began to change from Mothra to Manic Mothra. She turned into a manic? But how? I need to go to the healing beam, Godzilla went to the next field, while Mothra had to suffer. I finally got to the healing beam she's now cured. Next, Zathura. Chapter 2 Zathura Already we are on the 2nd map there was a boss named Zathura, The god of Space. There was a Hell-load of plant levels but in different colors but why? ---- Let's describe the levels the Aries shrine, the Nimda Shrine, the weird color plants, the soul towers, the mountains (any color), the steel city, the Holy city, the Indigo city, the electric city, anti plant, Biology, VX, void, Saturn, dispose pit and the glass. The map looked familiar, I went to the dispose pit, it was Weird, Pure Absurdity. Distorted Ghidorah parts were acting like plant obstacles. They were reaching for Mothra. I decided to go to Nimda shrine. It teleported me to the boss it was weird Zathura Vs Mothra, Mothra somehow one-hitted Zathura and he disintegrated. Mothra just leveled up 13 times. Chapter 3 Palus Four more to go, four more, So this was new. So the levels are shrine 1 - 7 hmm? two of them are identical to the bosses I killed. The bosses were Beast¡ and Shadow-Akiro clone Godzilla. This also looked familiar. the... Map... But at least I'm not Hurt, For now... So the rest of the levels. 1st up, vortex, 2nd, the yellow vortex, and some more soul towers. But the beast battle, That.. felt weird the weirdest. It felt like Trillion’s of spiders were crawling on me when I almost killed him he said "' DO YOU WANT TO SEE TRUE DARKNESS?!???'" then a voice called " Delta... India... Echo.." The door locked itself. I was scared. I finally killed beast the green shrine glowed... Three more.. time to fight the shadow clone, he had the same health of Ghidorah, he was fast and Overpowered Some moth saved me from dying it wasn't Mothra, it was E-7 she sacrificed herself for me! She blocked everything attack. She said " Go MOTHRA GO!!!" I went to the next field, The name of it was Memento. Chapter 4 Memento Two more, two.. So this is even more weird... There was every character and some that I've never seen before... Manic Anguirus, shadow akiro clone Godzilla, Powerdown Moguera, shadow Gigan, Zathura and more. but... the levels were DNA, a red skull, and like Zathura lots of different color places. I went to DNA, and it was extremely absurd. the ' there was lots of creatures they stole DNA from Godzilla but he survived... and now the battle against Zathura. It barfed out planets, and it sent out a galatic gale blade. and it had twice the health and it was faster the music was extremely weird... I finally killed it with lots of blasts and tail whips. I went to the red skull level and it was disturbing... it was a room made out of human organs and dead newborns the chair was made out of human skin and tripe, there was a boss named Fleshy it was a ichor-filled worm that spat out acid and ichor the ichor leeched my power, and the acid leeched my life but i felt a burning pain when I got hit. every acid \ ichor blast that hit me it would do a astonishing 2 bars, I finally killed it. It said 'everyone had vanished excluding Godzilla and Mothra.' done with memento, and hello Equinox! Chapter 5 Equinox so this was different. a map that's a spectrum. there are soooo many levels. Poison city, frost city, electro city, holy city, glitch city, blood city, indigo city and unholy city, red mountain, mountain, vortex, equinox, salt water, frost towers, frost castle and tower. and they're's a boss called 'Pacifist Gigan' when I fought it it had 2 rows of health and power! he was unstoppable. my blast's damage has been reduced. he had something called Karma when I do a physical attack it'll ricochet back to me! so i had to be ranged. I finally killed it. but the map flipped, and I was at the start. Damn it! I yelled. I wondered what was in equinox. It was full of absurdity all the enemies that I killed started to fuse together into a boss called the Olde one. it had the same health as Ghidorah but its theme was the goofy Gh1d0ra music. and I easily killed it. because it had no attacks because it was a ghost. and I proceeded to the next field, Illusious. Chapter 6 Illusious One... More.... this one is more weird. more.. confusing, but It looks familiar. It looked kinda like zenith (I didn't take a screenshot) but it looked trippy. and there were no bosses or are there??!?? there were 13 types of levels Illusion, dementia, regret, heartbreak, suicide, time, digital, creative, hunger, emotion, dreams, run and the graveyard. I went to dementia, it was fine... until the color started to drain and so did the ground, I HAD TO RUN. I screamed at Godzilla 'RUN!!!!! RUN GODZILLA RUN!!!!' he finally did it I sighed with relief, I tried time, it was like I suspected, it was the hourglass level but there was a mini boss its name was time. it slowed time and sped it up. and pretty much teleported. I killed him. I decided to choose illusion. there was a boss called 'Polybuis' it was bright and blinding! I also killed that too, now dreams, it was pitch black. until I saw a light. some voice faintly said maybe it was a bad dream? and then the light turned into a colossal angler fish! and the mini boss, dreams. and the colossal angler fish it took me 13 blasts to kill the angler fish, and time? he disintegrated. so I was done with dreams. now hunger. I don't remember what went down. because that dementia level gave me dementia. next emotion the mini boss was a giant butterfly that summoned people to attack me. but I obliterated them all. and killed the butterfly. digital was next. there was 1's and 0's of the wazoo. the mini boss, digital shot code chains trying to leech my health but I dodged all of it. next is heartbreak. and the level was weird it was a story about how the world got dark and cold. and how everyone killed each other. when the story was done I was creeped out, watching my back. I went to suicide, it was swinging nooses and the sound of clocks ticking it was long as unforgiving cold. and finally run and graveyard. run was a speed test. and graveyard... was. I don't know? It started with a graveyard, and the prayer of peace was playing, there was a grave Saying " R.i.p Saarthoth" and then.. What I think that was Saarthoth? Jumping STRAIGHT AT GODZILLA! it almost got Godzilla and almost dragged into the ground My guy ran and ran and ran. and I finally did it. I think I got too excited Because I said " FUUUUCK U SAARTHOTH! I think that it heard me because it looked at me starting to frown, It let an Ear-piercing Screech, It almost made me deaf. Good bye Illusious Hello Earth! Chapter 7 Earth there was one more letter from Saarthoth, goodbye Zach. the words ' find you' covered the screen but it vanished. there were four levels, mountain of Israel, future, past and present. future was a flower field. this was the theme. but the theme was the game pausing and going to the settings. next past. past was a black room that keep going on and on, but when I went back it sent me back to the map. present was a normal map from the original NES Godzilla. Israel Mountain was just a white room that said Illusious but I finished but I had to fight Saarthoth. I'm ready. Chapter 8 The Fight. Anguirus and Saarthoth eyed each other. Saarthoth blasted a white fire. I dodged it. It summoned a meteor it exploded but it did not hurt Anguirus because he dodged it. then Saarthoth grabbed Anguirus' arm and TWISTED it. And then Saarthoth threw Anguirus to the barrier, I felt the pain. I sent out Mothra. he grabbed Mothra by the wings and graphically and brutally teared Mothra in half. I felt like I was Mothra getting torn in half. I heard her shrieks of pain. I sent out Godzilla, he obliterated Godzilla! by running him over with a sharp piece of debris Godzilla's entrails were everywhere! and all I had left was Anguirus, he was at one bar I had to kill the evil. Anguirus attempting to fight off Saarthoth's stomp, but Anguirus got crushed by Saarthoth's stomp GAME OVER - or is it? - :Uriel 'I believe in you, Zachary.' I got to use Elund. he can fly, breathe flames, and claw. Elund vs Saarthoth. I dodged every. single. attack. Saarthoth created a Ying yang that shot 2 lazers, 1 black, 1 white. Elund was sweating and so was I. Elund and Saarthoth was at low health, I couldn't watch. Elund did the finishing hit, Saarthoth Disintegrated into the ashes. Every single of my kaijus have been resurrected and the game said "The world has gone 10 shades darker..." Chapter 9 The Revival of Saarthoth The name of this map is Tephra, The final chapter. Tephra had 3 levels, Lava, Sanatorium and Zeipher. there were 2 bosses, The Harvester and Saarthoth. The Sanatorium level had lots of Cannables, Amalgamations and Mutants. I beat it easily. the lava level had lots of fire serpents, volcanoes and fire spinners. now the Harvester v Elund. The Harvester swiped at Elund. Elund set The Harvester on fire, but The Harvester obliterated the fire. The Harvester made a gale blade that did a ravanging 5 bars! but The Harvester started to turn greyscale, he now had a mask and the words "find you" was everywhere on the screen until Saarthoth was visable. Saarthoth Said " goodbye, elund. literally my elund has been seperated from all my kaijus but Saarthoth said "YOU HAVE TO PLAY, F O R E V E R ! ! ! " I was mad at Saarthoth but I looked at the plug, Saarthoth Screamed " NO NO NONONONONONONO!" Do not unplug it, Fine here I'll make a deal with you. If you don't unplug the NES, I'll put elund back where he was. Deal? I said "yes." The screen faded to black. Then elund was back to normal. I went to Zeipher, It was a Rainbow field. but when I went back to the map the finsh was where my kaijus were where the finishing level was. not-Saarthoth said 'your welcome.' I won the Game Epilouge So now you know my replay Goodbye!